THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES: SENECA CRANE
by ruesprout42
Summary: What if foxface is Seneca Cranes daughter? This story follows Seneca Crane throughout the games.
1. Chapter 1: The Reapings

I pace the control room. Today is the Reapings of the 74th Hunger Games. It has been 24 years since my brother was reaped for the Hunger Games. In a month, it will mark the beginning of my passion for game making. My name is Seneca Crane, and it was the year my daughter entered the arena, and never returned, except as a cold, lifeless body.

I had grown up in District 5. My brother was 16 when he was reaped. We bit our nails and prayed to the good Lord for him to return alive. He returned, victorious. But, he lost his arm. The Capitol replaced it with a odd contraption of sorts. I think it was called an amputation. That was back then, when some district people could go to the Capitol. On his Victory Tour, he took us, as a treat. I met the Head Gamemaker, Abbdaliah Smith. He was fascinated by the sketches I drew of the Games' landscape. He offered me a apprenticeship for the Quarter Quell. I accepted.

Yes, I was the one who designed the "Rabid Flamingos" and the "Crazy Bunnies". I was promoted, and ever since then, I assisted the Games.

It was the day of the Reapings. Naturally, I was on all time cram mode. So, I didn't get to see the Reapings. I did see the recaps, though. Soon, it was the Reaping of the District 5. I stay there in the winter, but during the Games, I stay at the Capitol.

"Let's do the ladies, shall we?" the purple woman that was the chaperone for the district. She sticks a purple jewel-studded hand into the fishbowl full of names that hold the fate of the children.

"Vixen Crane."

My heart stops. The familiar name of my child, the one who kept me smiling throughout the tough times, is now center screen.

 **Hi guys! this is my first fanfiction, and please let me know anything to make it better! More chapters will come soon, hopefully!**

 **:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Before

She walks confidently up to the stage. If I know her, she's shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, Seneca!" My assistant gasps. I'm shaking uncontrollably, like my daughter. She knows what I have planned-or at least, the outlines. She knows the bloodbath I have carefully poured over for months. Suddenly, I was at the roof of the building. The wind and smell of exhaust that the capitol people have produced. The smell of dinner wafts up through the open door. Tears roll down with no sign of stopping. I shake like a tribute's sibling, when the tribute died. I picture my daughter, Vixen in a box, being shipped back to District 5, being buried in a jeweled coffin, with multiple stab wounds. Maybe she'll be finished by tracker jackers. Maybe-

She'll survive.

She knows all kinds off tricks. She is flexible, she's sly, like the species she's named for. She's agile. She knows all the possible edible plants in Panem. But the odds of her winning is 1/24. she'll be crushed like a bug.

Days passed. No one spoke to me about my daughter. But when she arrived in the Capitol, I waited until she was alone. And then, I visited her.

Her mouth hung open; her beautiful green eyes puffy from crying. She flung her body at me, in a big hug. I accept. She starts weeping all over again.

"Dad I…"

"I know sweetheart."

"But dad! Listen to me! I saw the purple lady tampering with the fishbowl with the names in it, and she was adding more names! I grabbed a handful before I was escorted and they were all my name! I was rigged Dad!"

Suddenly, I had a flashback to when my brother was Reaped. Just when we arrived, I saw the same woman, except her skin was orange that time, tampering with the fishbowl of names. Oh god. I stroked her shiny red hair.

"You have to win, kiddo."


	3. Chapter 3: The Games Begin

"MAY THE 74th HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"

Claudius Templesmith's voice boom around and out of the arena. 24 shaken children, give or take, stand on silver pedestals. The careers look ready to run. So does Vixen. But from what I know, she'll be in and out before the careers have time to react. I look at her competition. I look at district 12. Ugh. There they are. The star-crossed lovers, Catnip and Peanut. Catnip volunteered for her younger sister. But I have to admit. They looked absolutely amazing in their parade suits. When Vixen wins, I'll have to appoint him(I think his name is Cinna.)to be her stylist. But what if she will die? Well, I'll go join her. After all, she is my only family. She stayed with her foster family. She would of went to the community home, but, because i'm Head Gamemaker, they excused her. She has never been to the Capitol prior to this.

Suddenly, the gong sounds. Vixen shoots of like a rocket. She scoops up supplies as she goes. But not before a whirring knife zooms past her, nicking her arm. I cringe. It could of been worse. But the fact someone is targeting her. Now she is out in the woods now. She sprints now, only slowing down when she realizes no one follows her.

"Sir?" My assistant asked.

"Yes?" I snapped my eyes back to the Cornucopia. Time must of flown because bloodied bodies lay dispersed. The Careers are studying the pedestals.

"Cannons are all go. Ready to fire sir?" She says.

"How many have passed?" I ask before I fire. I always do it because my friend has passed in the arena when I was younger. I always take a moment of silence for the tributes.

"Eleven. 13 are left."

"Ok. FIRE."

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Images flash in my mind of the tributes. Ugh. Catnip and Peanut have survived. But so has Rue. Rue reminds me of Vixen. If Vixen doesn't make it, I want Rue to win.

We all bow our heads for a moment of silence. We may look and be tough, but the Capitol forces us. All of us has come from various Districts. If you look at us, none of us has dyed our skin. Some of us have tattoos commemorating our children or family who have passed. But that's it. We do wear makeup. It stops there.

I look up with the others. We survey the arena. Tributes are scattered.

"Hows it going in the fire sector?"

"The female from 12, Katniss is in that region. So is the female from 5, Vixen." I cringe.

"Vixen is nearing the border, sir."

"Where is she headed?"

"The neutral forest."

I sigh with relief. She listened to me after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire up the Fire!

It was soon the next morning. I was having nightmares about losing Vixen. First it was by bear, (even though the was none in the arena), then by poison,(even though there was none in the Cornucopia.). It was the most terrifying thing in my life. The last time in the dream when she died, it was by dehydration. I imagined her skin crackling to the point of her skin splitting because it was so brittle. Blood poured from various wounds. I know those are not symptoms, because I have seen enough tributes die from dehydration to know. I suddenly regret putting the lake near the Cornucopia as the only water source. The Capitol wont be pleased for tributes to die of dehydration rather than a bloodbath.

I sourly punch the coffee button. A mug tailored to my taste appears. I sit down in my chair.

"What's the stats?" I ask, wanting to see if my daughter has survived.

"One died. Careers killed her after she had started a fire. Peeta, the male from 12, has joined them and delivered the death blow. Katniss, the girl from 12 was in the tree above and watched the whole thing. Thats it. The tributes from other districts other than the Careers are suffering from dehydration."

"How did Vixen fare?"

"She survived, though has symptoms of dehydration."

"The Capitol would like them to die of bloodbath. Add ponds and lakes."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes."

"Adding ponds and lakes sir." A man picks up a "lake" and drops it. Others do so too.

"Stats on the Fire Sector." I inquire, itching to test out my new weapon.

"Only the female from 12, and Vixen."

"Stats of Field."

"Thresh, the male from 11, is populating the area."

"Any requests for sponsors?"

"Not yet. But soon. No mentor want their tributes to die so soon."

"Vixen has left the area. Careers are advancing on the other side of the sector. Only Katniss remains. Fire up weapon?"

"Give her time to find a pond."

"Cornucopia status."

"Empty. The Careers are in control. They have done a interesting setup that you MIGHT want to see…"

"I zoomed in on the Career's stash of goodies.

"Cut-away view." I commanded. "Oh…" They had dug up the mines and re buried them around the supplies. I make a mental note not to put a shovel in the next year's supplies. I was hoping who ever received it decided to bludgeon someone to death with it.

"Fire Sector."

"Katniss has found a source of water. She has been there for about a hour. It's only her. But the Careers are entering now."

"Fire the fire up!"

I've been wanting to say that for a while now.

"Status of Katniss." I wanted to see how she did against my fire. I put the Girl on Fire on fire!

"Severe burn on calf. Hair singed. Minor welts on hands. She's in the neutral land. She is in a tree now. The Careers have chased her. Also, Rue is near."

I zoomed in on the tree she was in. I smiled.

"She's with the Tracker-Jackers."


	5. Chapter 5: Tracker Jacker Time

Another night, another nightmare. This dream was of Vixen dying, surrounded by flames.

I screamed at my coffee maker because it wasn't going fast enough. My assistant shook me awake because she said something interesting was going on.

"Just before you fell asleep, Rue warned Katniss about the Tracker-Jacker nest. During the anthem, Katniss received a gift, but she didn't know because she was busy cutting the branch with the nest. She didn't get stung because the smoke hazed the Tracker-Jackers. She didn't finish. You are just here in time for their plans to go in action!"

I quickly sit down.

"Rue!" Catnip whispered. "Rue!" Rue's eye shoot open. They make signs with their hands. Rue nods and jumps from tree to tree. My God that girl is like a squirrel! Catnip starts sawing the branch, working quickly. She gets stung. CRACK! The branch broke. She sticks out the branch, and, let go.

The first to wake up screams and goes crazy. The second goes crazy as well. Then someone has the sense to scream, "TO THE LAKE!" and drops everything and runs. Poor things. The Tracker-Jackers follow in close pursuit. Two stay. One stays behind and starts shooing them away with her bow. She collapses. The other one is in a coma. Catnip hops down from the tree. She has several stings, but nothing compared to the girls' stings. She wobbles and runs over to the girl with the bow. She breaks several bones to get that thing. Then, the girl dies. Catnip works faster. The hovercraft appears just after she freed the bow. All of a sudden, Peanut crashes through the trees screaming at her to run. She does. 5 minutes later, she collapses into a deep sleep.

I turn my attention to Peanut. Capo(I think that's his name.) just appeared, visibly mad at Peanut for letting her off the hook.

"Strike 2. On more time and i'll maul you." He screeches.

"Oh, what a show! that'll last the Capitol for a while!" I say, leaning back in by chair. "Status of Vixen."

"Spying on the Career's hoard of materials. The boy from 10, the one with the lame leg, is retrieving the medicine for the Tracker-Jacker stings. Vixen got stung once. But, had those leaves to heal them quickly."

I cringe and nod. She had the sense to remove the stingers. It could have been worse. Much, Much worse.

A couple of days later, I watched Vixen die of Tracker-Jackers, blood loss, and starvation. At least it was in my dreams.

"Status of Katniss." She was still alive, but in a coma-like sleep for days now.

"Waking up."

"Status of both from 11."

"Rue is near Katniss, and Thresh is better than before the games."

"Status of Male 12."

"Getting in trouble with Cato."

I raise an eyebrow. I zoom in on the current Career Camp, not the one at the Cornucopia. They are staying the night in the forest.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY SWORD!"

"I was washing it for you!"

"OH, SURE! I BET YOU PUT POISON SPIKES ON IT!" Cato raged.

"I did not!"

"THAT'S STRIKE THREE!" Cato chased Peeta down the riverbed. Peeta almost was out of sight from Cato, but then Cato sped up and delivered a devastating blow to Peeta's leg. Peeta fell down and was knocked out. Cato marched back to camp.

"Status of Vixen."

"She's good. Right now she's stealing from the Career's stash."

"What?!" My heart pounding, I zoom over to her. She's jumping around the Cornucopia with her backpack bulging. What is she doing? Then I remember the mines. She darts away into the forest. I sigh with relief. thank goodness she wasn't blown to smithereens. But I think the Capitol would of liked that.


	6. Chapter 6: Alliance

This time, the nightmare was of Vixen getting blown up. I pray that she won't die.

I yawn and take a sip of my coffee.

"Status on 12."

"Peeta remains knocked out. Katniss has formed an alliance with Rue. And they have some plans to blow up the Career's stash."

My nightmare flashes back to me. Vixen getting blown sky-high. Body parts everywhere. Blood splattering the hard, dirt ground. The cannon firing. Mockingjays singing the note of the retrieval hovercraft. The craft taking it's time to retrieve each limb.

I shake the thought from my head.

"Status of both from 11."

"both faring well in terms of hunger."

"Careers?"

"All of them are good, although they don't have enough of the leaves to heal. They are scouting the area for the leaves, but, they don't have any left for Identification. They almost mistook Poison Ivy for the leaves."

Hearing the last part I snicker. Vixen would never make that mistake.


	7. Chapter 7: Cornacopia

The day went by. Catnip and Rue are gathering materials for the distraction they had planned in the morning. I was bored, and I knew that the Capitol would soon be too. But, hopefully, the plan they made will hold them over. I dropped an occasional gift from a sponsor.

Once again, dreams of Vixen dying take control of my mind. This time, she died of Poison Ivy. It scared the heck out of me but I know that will never happen. It was one of the better dreams. Today I slept in on accident because I couldn't fall asleep.

I slap the coffee machine. I accidentally added extra sweetener, extra cream, and pumpkin spice flavor. I groan but I take a small sip.

Not bad.

"Status of female 12." I bark.

"Ok. Split up with Rue to start the plan. Rue should be starting the fire just about… Now."

Smoke billow up into the sky. The careers shout. They run off to find the stupid person who started the fire. Suddenly, a bush near the Cornucopia stirs. Catnip emerges from the leaves, silver bow glinting in the sun. She walks part way to the supplies. She knocks her bow, aims, and fires. The arrow zooms into the supplies, tearing a sack of apples, but not enough for them to fall out. She knocks, aims, and fires until the apples tumble out of the sack and meets it's doom.

I hear a boom from the arena close by. Catnip is launched into the air. Quickly I zoom to the Careers to see the reaction. Cato's eye nearly pop out of his eye sockets. He hightails it to the Cornucopia. He swears so much I know they are bleeping him out now. Then he pulls out his hair like a cartoon Capitol kids watch. All of us in the room are laughing. Then Cato snaps the neck of the guy from 10 for not protecting the supplies enough. The cannon fires. All of us stop smiling.

All except one.

The next day, Catnip rises from the bush, cautiously.

"Status of Female 12."

"Lost hearing in one ear, the one facing the explosion."

"Status of Rue."

"Well. Didn't start the third fire. Appears to be lost."

I check the other tributes. Suddenly, a gasp admits from one of the other Gamemakers.

"What's the problem?"

"Zoom in on Rue." She says.

I do and my jaw drops. A spear enters her small frame, in the stomach.

Catnip screams. She shoots a arrow and it enters the attackers body. Automatically, the cannon fires. But it isn't for Rue. Catnip rushes over to Rue's side. We hold off the hovercraft. Few more words are exchanged. Then, the cannon fires for Rue. Catnip buries her small friend with Flowers, takes Rue's stuff, cuts the pack from the boy, and wishes her goodbye.

The first night, I dreamt of losing Vixen the way Rue was. The rest, I dreamt of losing Vixen by arrow, the way the boy lost to Katniss. Then it was via snapped neck-by Cato.

Nothing has really happened, except for when a studying of the rules was applied and Caesar Flickerman was brought in to announce it. The rule was: IF TWO VICTORS REMAIN FROM THE SAME DISTRICT, THEY CAN WIN TOGETHER. That marked the day Catnip found Peanut, with a serious leg wound. They were feeding each other, and all that mushy stuff. Meanwhile, Vixen was near-dead.


	8. Chapter 8: Make it Rain

She had a disease. We couldn't bring her to the Capitol, That would be agains the rules. Apparently, the other tributes were struggling as well. Mr. Snow requested a feast. And we did. Cato needed armor, Catnip needed Peanut's medicine, Thresh needed a weapon, and Clove needed armor as well. They all showed up, thankfully. They're desperate. And, despite being sick, Vixen got there first. Er, was there before we started the feast. She ran off, thankfully no one followed. They all just stood there, looking like idiots, sizing each other up. The the feast began.

"We lost District 2 female to District 11 male."

"Any others?"

"Just her."

"Fire the cannon."

BOOM.

Just then, President Snow burst into the control room. We all stood up and bowed as a sign of respect and went back to our jobs. I turned back to my job just in time to see Vixen inject the medicine and sigh a sound of relief.

"Seneca."

President Snow said my name and I turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to make it rain. Hard. So hard that Katniss can't hunt. So we get more view."

"Yessir."

"Good." Snow turns away and his cape whirls.

"Make it rain!" I ordered my assistant.

"Ok. Starting rain over arena."

Good. Now all we have to do is wait.

 _ **sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be better!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Fallen Child

Thresh expired. He was slain by Cato, via sword. He was sleeping. I didn't want him to die. Cato did get injured. Thresh hit him in the face, and in the crotch, the only place the body armor didn't cover, ironically. When he died, it marked the final 5. I was interrupted when I stopped the rain for the final 5 interview. I knew Vixen would win, because she's smart enough, no matter what.

What if she dies?

I will go insane.

I shake the horrid thought from my head. I walk down the winding hallways to the place of my interview. A capitol lady was my interviewer. She had a sickly sweet smile plastered across her face. Her skin was the color of a blueberry, an afro the color of chocolate framed he head. A green crop-top does a poor job of covering up her chest, and so does her skirt, but is way too short. Stupid capitolites and there horrid sense of fashion.

"Smile for the camera!" She says in the nasally high voice that is common among capitolites. I managed to smile an awkward smile, my teeth exposed. Her face wrinkles.

"Not like that sweetheart. Smile like you kid just won the games."

I smile. She beams, satisfied with my grin.

"Perfect. We are on in 3,2,1 go!"

"Hello it is Daria here with the father of the district 9 female, Seneca Crane, who is also the head gamemaker. Does being the head Gamemaker is harder than you think a regular parent who's child is in the games?"

I pause and think. "Um, yeah, I think. It's hard because no matter what, I have to put down challenges on her, and she knows some of the plans I have in store for the games."

"Do you think she'll win?"

This one I don't have to think about it. "Of course! She's really smart, and she can steal from her opponents."

"Do you think her lack of kills will effect her turnout in the games?"

I sigh. "No. She can lead the tributes into a trap."

The questions never seem to end, but then I was interrupted by my assistant.

I couldn't stop screaming.

Vixen is dead.


	10. Chapter 10: Gone

Tears wash down my face. My child, my heart and soul, dead. My driving force in life, dead. My only family member left, dead.

The child who won the singing contest in school.

Dead.

She

is

Dead.

Gone.

Forever.

I can almost hear her laugh, like crystal clear bells.

I see her, hair down, about 6, running through our apartment, in a pretty sundress.

All.

Gone.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

I can see her laughing, sea green eyes shining with happiness.

She.

Is.

Gone.


	11. Chapter 11: Mourning

Tears obscure my vision. I can see the doorway, the hallway, and then a cold burst of fresh air alerts me that I am outside. Suddenly, something catches me, snapping me backward. I realized it was my assistant, grabbing me by my collar to prevent me from running into traffic. A violent sob bursts out of me and I shudder and tremble. Heads turn in my direction. Last thing I remember is black swirling into my vision.

When I come to the first thing I notice is a staggering pain in my head. And then I remember Vixen.

Gone.

Forever.

I start wailing again.

My daughter.

My love.

My angel is now a angel.

I start to shake violently.

My daughter now joins my wife and our other stillborn babies.

My only living child.

Dead.

Murdered.

Murdered my my employees.

Even my assistant.

Just then my assistant pokes her head above me. I realize i'm in the hospital.

"Seneca!" She bend over to hug me.

I realize tears were welling in her eyes.

She cares.

I sit up.

My co-workers are all gathered.

Tears streaming down their faces.

"Who." I weakly whispered. "Who murdered her?"

"Peeta."

The guy whom I liked? The one who I thought was a weakling? MURDERING?!

"How." I say, trembling, tears flowing out of my eyes like a broken dam. "How did she die?"

"She ate nightlock."

It hits me.

It wasn't Peeta who killed her.

It was suicide.

 **Hey guys! I really hope you are enjoying this! Well, not like capitol people watching the Hunger Games. Um, yeah.**

 **I'm sorry I didn't post in a while, I was busy. Almost done!**


	12. Chapter 12: Peaceful

Vixen would never make that mistake.

Ever.

She knew she had no chance.

Suicide.

That's not a bad idea.

She gets to se her siblings and her mother.

She gets to be my guardian angel.

That really isn't that bad.

Maybe I should try.

I get to be with my family.

I don't have to live in this sick, twisted world where murder is normal.

I don't have to work.

I get to relax.

Not bad at all.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. President Snow stands there. I try to stand up as a sign of respect, but when I do, a wave of nausea crashes over me like a wave in a lake. I brace myself, but it goes away after a second.

"Seneca, i'm sorry." President Snow says.

As if.

The president has a look of fake pity on his face.

"Seneca, we just finished touch ups on Vixen. Would you like to see her before we ship her back to District 9?" Snow asks.

My eyes are tightly closed like if I try hard enough, I would wake up from this nightmare. I nod, slowly.

My assistant links her arms around mine and guide me down hallways.

"We are here." Snow's voice rattles around in my brain. I slowly open my eyes.

There she is.

Eyes closed, she likes like she was sleeping.

She looks so peaceful.

She is in a flowered dress with a flower crown on her head.

No signs of suicide.

No signs of nightlock show.

Her naturally pale skin is rosy.

I reach out, bringing her limp hand to my lips. Snow clears his throat, making it clear that I should go back to work. I stink eye the murderer who arranged this to happen-

No.

I designed these games.

I killed my daughter.

 ***Sobs* So emotional. We are almost at the ending. Please review! I really could use the feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13: What kind of person am I?

What kind of person kills their daughter?

Me.

Why.

Why.

Why did my brother win the Hunger Games? I wouldn't be here if he hadn't won. He died 5 years after he won, and spent all his money was used on gambling. Him winning the games was no use for our family. It just harmed us even more.

Why did the Capitol exist? Why did the war that started the Hunger Games happen?

What kind of person had the right mind to send children to fight to the death on national television and force every single person in the nation to watch, just for entertainment and punishment? Why are the district poor and the Capitol rich?

I remember one time when Vixen was alive. She was around 5.

"Daddy, why is the Capitol rich and the Districts not?"

That question made me think. Really. Why? They never really pay the Districts, but they do all the work. I sighed.

"I don't know sweetheart."

I feel the arm of my assistant wrap around me and guide me from the room. I realize a lot of time has passed. My head turns, my eyes not looking anywhere but my daughter until she's out of my sight. Forever.

"Seneca. This is a hard time for all of us."

I realize that my assistant was sort of like a mother to Vixen.

And she was like a wife to me.


End file.
